parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Atypical: The Furry Movie (The Lego Movie Parody)
Prepare for Awesomeness... One sly, former con-artist fox. One adventurous young lioness. One rebellious, upbeat polar bear. One risen villain set on revenge and power. One universe to save. One prophecy to be fulfilled. One team devoted to heroism. All on one totally awesome adventure of a lifetime, based on the same legendary story about the willpower to be creative, cooperative, and unique...but told with a little more "wild style". Alternate Synopsis Scar—the infamous tyrant of the Pridelands, presumed to have been eaten by hyenas, his own former allies—is back, and with him a plan to destroy the world as we know it. His first stop, however, is the Jade Palace in China’s Valley of Peace, where he plan to capture an important weapon that will make sure that he plan is infallible. Yet, while he succeeds at this, it’s not without an encounter with kung-fu master Shifu, who warns Scar of a prophecy he’d invented concerning three atypical furries from very different worlds going forces to uncover the Jasper Stone (a powerful, universe-stabilizing jewel) and use its powers of creativity and insight to lead a league of heroes against Scar…and save all furry-kind. As it turns out, there’s only one problem with this plan—the heroes. Kiara, a young, amateurish princess lioness in the Pridelands, is just learning how to hunt (again) with her loving, skilled mate, Kovu. Nick Wilde, first ZPD fox officer, is already on a case about unusual atmosphere fluctuations near the center of Zootopia. And Reynold Michaels, a laid-back, exuberant tween polar bear who mostly goes by his “stage name” Bearen, is too busy enjoying the awesomeness of life, following ALL the rules, and helping out around the city doing otherwise mundane tasks to even consider himself a potential hero. That is, until a strange cataclysmic phenomenon literally pulls them out of their comfort zones into a whole new realm—where they find themselves exposed to the Jasper Stone in all its glory. Instantly, The Awesome New Generation, as the three come to be known, are the world’s most wanted—as revealed by Samson Maxwells, Scar’s lieutenant and a vicious vampire coyote (as Calculus) with a more compassionate panda side (called Smartstuff)—and also the most special people in said world—according to Tigress, a hardcore member of the Furious Fives and the Anthro Heroes Society. As they soon find out, however, details are scratchy as to whether they truly classify as the Atypicals. It’s almost as if they’d woken up into a new reality. Plus, after meeting smooth Agent Classified, optimist Fuli, fun-loving Benjamin, and knowledgeable Shifu himself, besides meeting, their pursuers, fellow heroes in action, and ultimately their real-world creator—a young, creative Kodiak whose “father” Steele is more interesting in following order when it come to play—Nick, Kiara, and Bearen start to realize that there’s a lot they don’t know about the true enemy, about what to do, and even about themselves…until they discover that their true strength the whole time was in being themselves. The Parody Cast Main Characters Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2), Nicholas "Nick" Piberius Wilde (Zootopia), and Reynold "Bearen" Michaels bear (Original Character) as Emmet Brickowski Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) as Wyldstyle Agent Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) as Batman Kovu (The Lion King 2) as himself and Surfer Larry (Zootopia) as Larry Scar (The Lion King) as President "Lord" Business Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) as Vitruvius Samson "Smartstuff/Calculus" Maxwells panda/vampire coyote (Original Character) as Bad Cop/Good Cop Fuli (The Lion Guard) as Princess Unikitty Kodiak (Balto III: Wings of Change) as Finn Thunderbolt (101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure) as The Man Upstairs Secondary Characters Simba, Nala, and Vitani (The Lion King 2) as themselves Kion (The Lion Guard) as himself Christopher Michaels wolf, Tasha Michaels bear, and Marcellus “Bearenell” Michaels bear (Original Characters) as themselves Jeremy Lawrence kangaroo (Original Character) as himself Johnny James Johnson panda and Kiana "Kaige" Christina kangaroo (Original Characters) as themselves Judy Hopps, Mayor Lionheart, Gary, Raymond, Kevin, Finnick Wilde, Chief Bogo, and Clawhauser (Zootopia) as themselves Kate (Alpha and Omega) as Wonder Woman Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) as Michelangelo (TMNT) Matthew Micahs cheetah (Original Character) as Green Ninja Kenai (Brother Bear) as Michelangelo Buoranotti Michael Micahs wolf (Original Character) as William Shakespeare Balto (Balto: Wolf Quest) as Honest Abe Minor Characters Shiloh Coyoté coyote (Original Character) as Pa Cop Michelle Maxwells panda (Original Character) as Ma Cop Shining Armor (My Litte Pony) and Bolt (Bolt) as NBA Players Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) as Superman Applejack (My Little Pony) as Mrs. Scratchen-Post Joel Joshua Johnson kangaroo (Original Character) as Han Solo Adult Todd (The Fox and the Hound) as Green Lantern Rudy (Horton Hears a Who) as Benny the Spaceman Gazelle (Zootopia) as Statue of Liberty Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Panda Guy Princess Celestria (My Little Pony) as Mermaid of the Sea Shenzi, Banzai, Ed and other Hyenas (The Lion King) as Drones Quotes and Dialogue “I know this is all true, because it rhymes!” – Shifu "What a load of legendary jargon." - Scar “What’s the matter, Kovu? You don’t trust my prowess?” – Kiara “You talking to me? You talking to me?” – Kovu “There seem to be something unusual taking place in our atmosphere. The weather radar is picking up all sorts of weird signals, and presently it’s right over Zootopia. Personally, that sounds a bit…Wilde.” – Nick Wilde "Are you trying to hold my paw, you sly fox?" – Judy Hopps "What's up, world? Looking lit!" – Bearen Michaels “This is the 21st century, man! Get with the darn flipping program.” – Johnny Johnson “That’s just messed up!” – Kiana Christiana "That will be 47 dollars, please." – Larry “AWESOME!!!” – Bearen Michaels “I just had the most astronomically brilliant idea—make a boring math class fascinating to rowdy students while the professor gets dissed by the janitor! Crazy, isn't it?” – Jeremy Lawrence “Hey! Tigress? Whatever your name is…you forgot something! Whoa, wait! Wait for me!” – Bearen Michaels “Dang it, I think I might’ve broken something—OWW!” – Nick Wilde “Time to wake up, pals! Your destiny awaits…” – Kodiak “YEAH! I certainly ‘believe you’! You see what I’m doing with my paws? Those are quotation marks. And just in case you don’t know, when I do that it really means I DON’T BELIEVE YOU!” – Samson “Calculus” Maxwells “See, I told you so. Nobody thinks we’re that awesome besides…those who really…love us." – Kiara “Hilarious, isn’t it?” - Shenzi “I’m rescuing you three because you have been predestined as the most unique, most special, most atypical individuals in the world…that’s you, right?” – Tigress "Uhh...yeah!" – Kiara "That's us." – Nick Wilde "Totally." – Bearen Michaels “Now, I know what y’all are thinking. ‘They are the most unqualified individuals to lead us!’ Actually, you’re right!” Bearen Michaels, Nick Wilde, and Kiara respectively “Wow. Washout on Princess, Foxtrot, and Polar Lower—so depressing.” – Kenai “No worries, pals. This cheetah runs on fire!” – Matthew Micahs “A house divided against itself—would be better than this.” – Balto ”Balto!?” - Michael Micahs “Yay! I love battleships...unless they have pirates!” – Rudy "Pals, seriously! What's the plan?" - Nick Wilde “Yeah, yeah, yeah—wait, WHAT?!” – Kovu “To the aerodrome—dang it!” – Agent Classified “You’re not in control of me, Scar. Whether Smartstuff or Calculus, I’m in control of myself, and I can’t destroy my own parents. They haven’t done anything wrong, and you know it!” – Samson “Smartstuff” Maxwells "Aww, man! They were totally prepared for that." - Bolt "I told you so." - Kate "It's nothing personal, it's just business." - Scar “I always wanted to be a heroine.” – Kiara “Yo, Tigress! Agent Classified! You pals be the heroes now.” – Bearen Michaels "Sometimes, heroes have to make sacrifices, but at least they started what their friends will be able to finish." – Nick Wilde "We love you pals. Shalom!" – Nick Wilde, Bearen Michaels, and Kiara "Alright, team...let's kick some Scar." – Kovu "Today will no longer be known as merely Good Friday. It will be known as Awesomeness Sunday! But still on a Friday." Tigress "Love it!" – Kiana Christiana “It's wild time!” – Fuli “Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!” – Michael Micahs "What an entrance...amazing." – Samson "Calculus-Smartstuff" Maxwells “You don’t have to be a villain. You don’t even have to be a hero. Just be you!” – Kiara, Bearen Michaels, and Nick Wilde "Kiara? Nick? Bearen? I...uh...well, I just want to say that...you three are truly the most atypical individuals I've had the privilege of meeting." – Agent Classified “I liked Nick, Bearen, and Kiara before they were cool.” – Shifu “Oh Shiloh, please no.” – Kiara Trivia * To begin, this is the first official Phase Awesomeness parody. It's also the prequel for "Atypical 2: The Furry Movie". * This is also the first parody that establishes Kiara, Reynold "Bearen" Michaels, and Nick Wilde as a threesome. This is also the first time that Nick, Bearen, and Kiara play the same role. * Kiara, Bearen Michaels, and Nick Wilde play Emmet Brickowski because they possess different aspects of Emmet's character. Nick demonstrates the clever and creative sides of Emmet, Kiara the adventurous and amateur sides, Bearen the optimistic and "different" sides, and all three the noble and sensitive sides. * Initially, this parody was named Atypical: The LEGO Movie Animash Parody, but the current name better describes the true nature of the plot. Category:Nick Wilde, Kiara, and Bearen Category:Parodies Category:Zootopia Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Phase Awesomeness Category:Wildlife Adventures Category:The Lego Movie Spoofs Category:The Lego Movie Movie Spoofs